Black Holes in the Brightest Skies
by PantherlilysKiwi
Summary: "Music, especially classical music, especially Mozart's Requiem Mass in D Minor, has kinetic energy. If you listen hard enough, you can hear the violin's bow trembling above the strings, ready to ignite the notes. To set them into motion. And once the notes are in the air, they collide against one another. They spark. They burst." 'My Heart and Other Black Holes' - Jasmine Warga


Tsukishima Kei adored music of any and every genre. He adored listening to it, he adored playing it, he adored writing it. Music was his escape. Admittedly, Tsukishima was mediocre at best when it came to composition and performance, but that didn't prevent him from going down to the music room every lunch break and working on various songs or practising the piano. He didn't have enough room for instruments at home so all his playing there was computerised; he had to grab any opportunity to play the real thing with both hands.  
It was a crisp Monday morning in October and Tsukishima was working on a manuscript whilst waiting for class to start, black ink dotting the page like stars in the sky. The song was, yet again, nothing spectacular; but it wouldn't be difficult on the ear.  
"Is that a song, Tsukishima?" Tsukishima's gaze drifted up to find big brown eyes peering down at the page of lines and blobs of ink and a neatly kept head of blonde hair framing a soft and kindly face.  
"It's nothing much." Tsukishima said monotonously before carrying on. A few heads turned in his direction; Tsukishima rarely spoke to anyone, but the girl before him, Yachi Hitoka, was pleasant enough. She wasn't half as annoying as her friends.  
"I wish I could read sheet music." Yachi said wistfully, as though trying to keep the conversation going. Tsukishima looked around and realised that something was missing.  
"Where are the happy couple?" Tsukishima asked, looking up again and meeting Yachi's gaze. Yachi chuckled.  
"Believe it or not, they were asked to show a newbie around the place. I think he's joining the volleyball team."  
Tsukishima sighed, volleyball was the only activity besides music that he could be bothered with. Unfortunately, Yachi's annoying friends enjoyed it too. "I actually feel sorry for him."  
"Are you showing emotion?" Yachi chuckled. "Anyway, they're not that bad…" She said before the door swung open and a third year boy with a mop of silver hair and an amicable smile entered the room with two first years in tow. One was relatively tall, with straight, black hair that fell onto his face in a manner that made its owner look incredibly serious. This appearance was emphasised by his piercing dark blue eyes. The other looked the precise opposite with his minute stature and bright orange hair that looked like he'd just rolled out of bed with it. His vivid brown eyes usually the picture of joy and excitement were now full of apprehension as Yachi addressed the third year.  
"Sugawara-san, weren't these two meant to be looking after the new boy?"  
Suga sighed and leaned on the desk. "They were, but they then made him choose who was the coolest between them without remembering specific warnings they were given." Suga's tone took some malice. "He's with Takeda-sensei now, but I think it would be better if one of you two took care of him instead." Tsukishima looked around, confused, before he realised that Suga was talking to him as well. Standing up, Suga turned to leave, but before he did he said (in his usual, happier tone) "Oh and Kiyoko says hi!"

Yachi was blushing for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Volleyball practice was called off that day so Tsukishima had gone straight home. He didn't have any reason to be anywhere else anyway. He hadn't seen hair nor hide of the new kid and didn't really care. Tsukishima was sure that he'd be just like everyone else anyway, with exactly the same attitudes about his… predicament. Walking in through the front door, he greeted his brother and headed up to his room, dumping his school things in a corner and changing out of his school uniform into a baggy shirt and jeans. Tsukishima hated tight clothing. Not only did it show his figure far too much but he didn't need any more difficulty breathing alongside the sweaty, itching, crushing sensation in his chest provided by... that thing he had to wear.

Ten minutes later, Tsukishima had his headphones on and was listening to Vivaldi's Four Seasons whilst doing his maths homework. Classical music helped him to relax and concentrate, and also provided fuel for his thoughts. The notes reverberated through his brain, filling in the gaps where his emotions ought to be. His motivation. When he found it difficult to breathe, the melodies and rhythms taught him again. They calmed his inhospitable manner and let him live as a human being again. Once he was finished, he put his homework in his bag and made his way downstairs. He was still wearing his headphones, but his playlist had switched from Classical to Rock. Mayday Parade's 'Let's Be Honest' blasted into his ears as he took out a saucepan and cooked himself some instant noodles. As he cooked, Tsukishima noticed that he was uncomfortably sweaty and would have to take a shower again relatively soon. The thought made him cringe.  
"You should take that off, you know." Tsukishima whipped around to see his brother standing behind him. The two of them lived alone, after Tsukishima was kicked out of their parents' house and had gone to live with the man before him.  
"I'm fine, Nii-chan." He scowled as he went back to making his noodles.  
"You shouldn't be wearing it for prolonged periods of time and you know that."  
"Akiteru." Tsukishima snarled, pausing his music and glaring into his brother's eyes with deathly fire burning behind them. It was rare that he acted like this, but when he had reason Tsukishima's anger could burn the seas. Akiteru looked up at Tsukishima with pleading eyes.  
"Please." He said, "I know it's horrible but-"  
"You know nothing." Tsukishima replied, he had calmed down slightly but his tone was still laced with venom. "You say you understand and that you know but you don't have a clue what it's like."  
Akiteru sighed in defeat. "You're right. I don't have a clue. But doing what you're doing is damaging your body and whilst you may not mind that I can't just stand by and let my little brother destroy himself!"  
Tsukishima remained silent. Akiteru, for fear of having hurt his little brother, approached Tsukishima and pulled him close. Tsukishima was far taller than his older brother, but it was Akiteru that took charge.  
"I'm sorry, Kei." Akiteru spoke softly, "But I can't let you carry on like this. You're going to end up a trainwreck if you keep going the way you are."  
Tsukishima didn't respond with words, but hummed softly before slipping out of Akiteru's grip and turning off the cooker top, pouring the pan of noodles into a bowl. Grabbing a fork, he turned to head back upstairs but was stopped by Akiteru at the last second.  
"I also wanted to tell you that we have some new neighbours a few doors down. They've invited us to their housewarming party on Saturday. I think it would do you some good if you came along."  
Tsukishima scowled, but didn't want any further argument, so he headed back upstairs with a monotonous "Yeah sure."

That night, the soft melodies of piano concertos filled the air of Tsukishima's room as he slowly calmed the buzz of his thoughts and fell asleep, the moon casting light through a gap in the curtains. Yet the moonlight seemed dull, empty. Like it needed something to make it beautiful.


End file.
